In the past, information processing systems in which capacity for information processing is improved by parallel operation of a plurality of processors have been proposed. The information processing systems of this type are each provided with registers in which error information indicating an error that occurs in the processors is stored. A monitoring unit refers to the registers when the system is rebooted. In a case where the error information is included in contents of the registers, the monitoring unit stops supplying power supply voltage to the processor in which the error has occurred (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-53329, for instance).
In a parallel computer system in which a plurality of logical packages and power supply units are housed in each of a plurality of casings, each power supply unit is provided for a specified number of logical packages, for instance. In a case where one of the logical packages malfunctions, software that controls operations in the casing identifies logical packages that receive power supply voltage common to the malfunctioning logical package, performs saving processing for the identified logical packages, and thereafter stops operations of the power supply unit. Maintenance for the parallel computer system is performed while logical packages connected to power supply units of which operations are not stopped are operated (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-219684, for instance).
Furthermore, dew condensation that occurs in a computer device is detected by a dew condensation sensor installed in the computer device, power supply to the computer device is then stopped, and malfunctions due to the dew condensation are thereby reduced (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-121014, for instance).
In a system in which a plurality of casings containing a plurality of information processing devices share a cooling device that cools the information processing devices, for instance, a casing may be influenced by an abnormality such as dew condensation that occurs in another casing and thus dew condensation may occur in the casing.
It is therefore desirable to cut off power supplies for the information processing devices contained in the casing in a case where a power supply for a specified number of information processing devices contained in another casing in a range under influence of the dew condensation or the like is cut off from such a cause as the dew condensation.
By contrast, casings that share no cooling device undergo no influence of such an abnormality as dew condensation that occurs in another casing and then may continue operating without cutoff of power supplies for information processing devices contained therein.
A technique, however, for a plurality of casings in a range of influence where an abnormal state exerts influence in which each of information processing devices contained in a casing detects a state of each of information processing devices contained in another casing and in which power supplies are accordingly cut off has not been proposed.
An information processing system of the disclosure and a control method for the information processing system of the disclosure are intended for cutoff of power supplies with detection, by a plurality of information processing devices in a casing, of states of a plurality of information processing devices in other casings in a plurality of casings in a range of influence in which an abnormal state exerts influence.